Cold, Cold Heart
by Gemma96
Summary: A fox will rise from the dark, bathed in blood and carrying the flag of the bull. Another will join the game; different, fortunate, undecided. She is an innocent, but fate has chosen her and evil plagues her every turn. The dealer roles the die; only fate will decide who will win the game.
1. Ain't that a kick in the head?

Cold, Cold Heart

_Chapter 1_

_Scarlet..._

The crows cried as they circled the blanket of shadow above. The man in the checked suit kept talking, but all I could concentrate on was the silver pistol pointed at my forehead. The mens' muttering phased out and was replaced by the unsteady rhythm of my heart. The chilling air of the Mojave nipped at my flesh and sand and dust covered the majority of my wounds.

In the distance was a city I had never visited, but symbolised the little hope I had left. The lights flickered and shone like the distant stars in the sky, and old memories of the wasteland nights resurfaced. I could remember sitting by a warm fire and watching the embers fly as they were taken away by the wind. I remembered the distant echo of wolves howling at the moon, and even though it sometimes frightened me, it also brought me some small comfort in knowing that I wasn't alone. The movement of the gun brought me back to reality and almost immediately my palms began to sweat and my mind buzzed in panic. This was it.

"From where you're kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck." The man said as he lazily waved his gun from side to side. My eyes were fixed on it's movements and I couldn't turn away, no matter how much I wanted to.

"But the truth is..." I held my breath and waited for the inevitable, "the game was rigged from the start."

All light vanished and the darkness consumed me.

I thought that was the end. What I didn't know was... it was just the beginning.


	2. Profligate Towns Burn

_Chapter 2: Profligate Towns Burn_

_Vulpes Inculta..._

I was glad that Caesar has chosen me to dispose of the filth in the town of Nipton. Those profligates were willing to do anything so long as they got paid. In the end it proved how easily it was to deceive them and what the depths of their moral sickness and dissolution really were.

To prove how much disloyalty the degenerates had, I announced the Lottery. Even as loved ones were taken away, the people did little to stop us and clutched their tickets in hope that we would set them free. Pathetic, really. They outnumbered us, and yet not once did they try to resist. They just stood and watched. It proved that each only cared for himself.

I could smell the burnt flesh in the air and looked back at the ash filled town with pride. The justice of the Legion was there for all to see. It would send a strong message to the NCR that the Legion had used their time from the last battle at Hoover Dam effectively and had not only gained in number but also in strength. The fact that we were able to pass into their territory unnoticed proved that their power and control over the land was crumbling. It would not be long before we took what was rightfully ours.

A figure on the opposite end of the town caught my attention. On first glance I thought that it was the profligate that had won the lottery, but on a closer look I realised that it was a woman. The woman hid behind one of the buildings as if it would somehow hide her from us. Did she really think that we would not notice?

I was mildly curious about her and I ordered one of the recruits to bring her to me.

At first she did struggle, but after some... persuasion from the recruit she came forward willingly. She was strange for a woman and I knew at first glance that she was not from around Nipton. She wore the basic leather armour that most mercenaries wore, but the pre-war hat was unusual. A bandage covered her forehead but what intrigued me was the colour of her hair. Not her natural colour, obviously. I doubted one would have black hair with purple streaks. Still, it was interesting.

My eyes wandered to the woman's weapon.

A 9mm pistol was attached to her hip and she had a variant rifle on her back. Even with them she wasn't much of a threat. I noticed the fear in her eyes and from her repetitive glances between me and the recruits it was obvious that she knew she was outmatched. Good. At least she was intelligent enough to not attack.

A peculiar sound came from beside her and my eyes rested on the steel robot. It hovered in the air but did little else.

"Don't worry," I said as I casually looked her over, "I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates. It's useful that you happened by."

The woman wasn't like the many slaves we had back at the Fort. She didn't look starved and she wasn't the opposite either. There were traces of muscle under the patches of worn armour on her arms and her complexion wasn't fully scarred.

I noticed her frown and I continued. "I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton, and memorise every detail. And then, when you move on? I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson Caesar's Legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you run across."

Her mouth parted but then closed. She looked back at the town and carefully thought over her next words. "Why did you do this?"

The corners of my mouth twitched and I answered: "The town was a wicked place, debased and corrupt, just like it's people. All comers were welcome so long as they paid. It was a town of whores. I was sent to deliver a message, and so I did. I herded the people into town and explained what happened to legionnaires that were disloyal. They were then punished for their sins."

"So you killed them? All of them?"

"And why not? Their fall was inevitable. If not by me, then by someone else."

Her hands swept over her weapon but she made no attempt to draw it. "But what if they were innocent-"

"Innocent?" I laughed and took a step forward. "Hardly."

Her grey eyes widened and she let out a short cough. "So, you want me to tell the NCR what happened here?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

After a short pause she nodded and directed her gaze to the road. "Fine."

"Good, now run along. I bid you Vale – until we meet again." If we met again; I doubted that would happen.

The recruit let her go and she turned to leave. She was a strange one. It was a shame. She probably wouldn't last more than a few days.

I motioned the recruits to follow and we left the town aflame.


	3. Fox in the Strip

_Chapter 3: Fox in the Strip_

_Scarlet..._

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled amidst the chaos.

The weapon fire darted across the room; electricity and bullets crossed each other and tried to hit their intended targets. My hand shook as the florescent energy sprang from my plasma pistol and enveloped two of the casino's guards. Their forms transformed into piles of goo on the ground. Veronica took the opportunity to use her power fist on the one closest to her; whacking him straight in the jaw and knocking him unconscious. Ed-E was able to vaporise the last one before the guard even knew he was there.

Once the fight was over, I holstered my pistol and ran a shaky hand through my hair. That didn't go as planned.

Ed-E floated over with a stimpack in his right compartment. I smiled and shook my head. "I'm not injured Ed-E, but thanks anyway."

I turned back to Veronica who flexed her hands and stretched her arms. "Well, that was unexpected."

I bit my lip. "Sorry. I should have known about the ambush. When Benny walked out of the suite, I didn't think he would order his bodyguards to kill us. I thought we had a deal. I'm such a fool."

She patted my shoulder and smiled. "Well, we're still alive. That's good, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." I laughed.

There was low static near the elevator and it got louder when we approached the intercom. Curiously, I tapped the middle button on the intercom and retracted my hand when a refined yet rough voice came through it.

"The cleaners will knock twice. Make sure they're thorough."

Veronica and I glanced between each other, both instantly knowing who the voice belonged to. I cleared my throat and pressed the button again.

"You know Benny," I said, "you could have just told me to leave. You didn't need to try and kill me... again."

There was a long pause before: "What the fuck?" echoed through the room. The intercom fell silent and I couldn't help but smirk. I didn't want the fight but it was worth it for that reaction.

I looked back at the elevator and frowned. "You don't think he'll have more of his bodyguards out there, do you?"

Ed-E beeped in response and Veronica shook her head. "There's only one way to find out."

I sighed. "Great."

Much to our surprise, the lobby was clear and there was no sign of Benny. In fact it was as if nothing had happened. I warily walked over to the front of the Tops Casino and motioned Swank over.

"Hey, baby, good to see you again. How did your, uh, business with the big boss man go?" He asked curiously.

I frowned. "Not well. Sorry Swank. He got away."

He noticed my sullen expression and took a step closer. "Hey now, cheer up doll. Now that he's gone I'm runnin' this joint, and let me tell ya you're welcome here anytime. The Tops needs more people like you. Besides, I'm just glad to see you're alright. Benny can be ruthless when he has to be."

"Speaking of Benny, you haven't happened to have seen him around here, have you?"

"Come to think of it, he ran up to his suite and then left. I don't know why but you're welcome to go and have a look. Just be careful, yeah? I don't know what he's got up there, but it's probably important and if it is, then I'm sure Benny would have some sort of protection, you dig?"

He handed me the apartment's key and I nodded. "Thanks Swank. I'll go and have a look later."

"Sure, no problem. Oh and if you see that no good cat, well, I'm sure you'll know what to do."

_'Trust me, I do.'_ I thought.

I placed the key in my pocket and turned towards the double doors and back out onto the Strip.

I was happy to smell the fresh air again. It was better than being in the pre-war building. I caught the form of a man in dapper clothing. He seemed familiar, but it was hard to tell because of how half his face was cast in shadow by his hat. I realised that he was heading towards me and my hand instinctively went for my weapon. The man seemed to notice this but never faltered in his approach.

"The eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you. He admires your accomplishments, and bestows upon you the exceptional gift of his mark." He began. "Any crimes you may have perpetrated against the Legion are hereby forgiven. Caesar will not extend this mercy a second time."

I froze. Did I hear him correctly? I was sure he said Caesar and the Legion.

He elaborated at seeing my bewildered expression. "My Lord requires your presence at his camp at Fortification Hill. His mark will guarantee your safe conduct through our lands. Incidentally it will interest you that the man you seek has already fled the strip and is likely making haste for Caesar's camp as we speak."

I wasn't sure how but I recognised the man. His voice was very familiar, haunting and yet calm at the same time. Where had I heard it?

Images of a burned town and the smell of death resurfaced and I quickly realised who the man was. "You... you were the man from Nipton, weren't you?"

The corners of his mouth twitched and his head rose slightly. "Ah, so you do remember me."

"How did you find me?" I asked too quickly.

He sneered, as if I had offended him in some way. "I am the greatest of Caesar's frumentarii. It was not a challenge to find you. Nor is this my first visit to the strip."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. If he was able to get past Mr House's securitrons so easily, what else was he capable of? "I see."

"Why does he want to see us anyway?" Veronica asked.

The man's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "He does not want you, profligate. You are not worthy to even speak his name." His predatory gaze swiftly focused on mine and I had to ignore the fear that ran through me. "Seek Caesar at Cottonwood Cove, south of Nelson. The Cursor Lucullus will be waiting."

He turned to leave. "Oh and Courier, before I go, I suggest that you do not delay. Caesar is not one to be kept waiting."

I watched as he made his way towards the Strip's metal gate and I looked back at Veronica.

She rolled her eyes. "We're going there, aren't we?"

I shrugged. "It seems like it. You heard him. Benny's there and I need that chip."

"Great, so we're going to see a bunch of hypocritical jerkwards."

I blinked after hearing the word. "Jerkwards?"

"What? It's a word."

I sighed. "I think we should take the best weapons we have, just in case."

She tapped her power fist. "Already set."


	4. Courier

_Chapter 4: Courier_

_Vulpes Inculta..._

I watched as the Courier walked towards Caesar. It was obvious that she did not trust us; her hand was by her hip where I believed a weapon was hidden. How she got it into the camp was a mystery, but it was possible that the recruits underestimated her. Perhaps that was why she was able to get away with it?

Her eyes flickered to the degenerate from the strip; her expression changed to a mixture of anger and pity.

"So I finally get to meet the courier who's accomplished so much in so little time." Caesar announced; gesturing to her from his throne. I rolled my eyes. "That is why I summoned you here, right?"

She opened her mouth, but before she could say a word Caesar interrupted her. "I mean, a man nearly kills you, and your response is to track him across the breadth of the Mojave? You arrive on the Strip and waltz into the Lucky 38 like someone left you a key under the doormat? You visit the Tops, and the next thing you know, the head of the Chairmen is fleeing the Strip like a whimpering little pup? When you set your mind on something, you get results."

He smiled. "I like that. The question is... are you ready to get started?"

I watched as she thought over what to say. "How do you know so much about me?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. It behoves me not to invade the West blind and deaf. Besides, it hasn't been hard to track your progress. It's not as if you've been keeping a low profile."

"So, what do you want?"

"It won't be long before my Legion invades the NCR for the dam. Before that I need Mr House out of the picture. Down the hill, at the west end of camp, is an old building. It was here when the Fort was taken in 2277. Inside the building is a hatch and there are two steel doors that bear the sigil of the Lucky 38 casino. Now that same sigil is on that platinum chip. Funny how that works out. What's interesting is there is a slot about the same size as that chip, so my guess is that it is the key to opening the hatch."

"You want me to go inside then?" She asked and he nodded.

"Precisely. I want you to destroy whatever you find down there and then I want you to come back here and tell me about it."

One of the recruits came up to her and handed her to chip. Caesar continued. "Take this fucking platinum chip with you. My legionnaires will be waiting with your weapons and equipment and if your life isn't much of an incentive for you to get the job done, then talk to Benny on your way out. He knows I'm going to let you decide how he dies. Perhaps you would like to remind him?"

She put the chip in her pocket and narrowed her eyes at Benny. I had to admit that I was slightly curious as to what her decision would come to and if she would do what Caesar had commanded.

The Courier walked over to the prisoner. While they had their brief discussion I turned my attention back to Caesar. Once the Courier had left he turned to me and asked: "You don't trust her, do you?"

I wasn't surprised by his question. I merely nodded.

"She's useful to the Legion Vulpes. Still, if you feel so strongly against her, I will have you personally watch over her movements from now on. I want to know what side she's fighting for, and if she seems to be becoming a danger to us, I suspect you will know what to do."

"Of course, Caesar."

I didn't believe the woman was true to the Legion. She may have been resourceful, but she did not look like the type of woman who would sacrifice for the Legion. She seemed better suited to the NCR, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I had to kill her. Still, it would be interesting if she was on our side. Perhaps when she saw the justice the Legion had to offer, she would reconsider her decision? She could be a valuable asset to us.

It was not long before we got word of her return. We felt the earth shake beneath us and I took that as a sign that she got the job done, as did Caesar.

"I'll take it whatever was in that bunker is destroyed?" Caesar asked when she re-entered the tent.

The Courier nodded but something about her told me otherwise.

"There are rewards for doing as I command. Today your reward is vengeance. You get to decide how Benny dies."

I listened closely to what she had to say. "I... don't want to decide."

I frowned. How could she not want to decide, especially after everything that wretch of a man had done to her? If it was me, I would lash him to a cross without a second thought or at least think of something creative, but it was different with her.

"What is wrong with you? This man shot you, stole from you, left you in the desert to die. You, my friend, need to work on your bloodthirst. We won't speak again until Benny is dead. Walk away if you want, but know that if you do, he will be going up on a cross. You're still making a choice." Caesar warned and let her decide his fate.

"Walk away?" Benny shouted in shock.

The Courier nodded.

"But you know what they'll do to me if you just walk away? Come on baby, anything but crucifixion!"

The Courier closed her eyes and began to walk away.

"Wait! Baby, come back! You can't just leave me to these fucks!"

She stopped and tilted her head; not fully looking his way. "Unlike you Benny, I can't shoot someone in the head without feeling guilty about it, even if you are a damned bastard. I'd rather let the Legion do what they want with you then have to look at you one more time."

The profligate's eyes went wild and he struggled against the recruits. "What! You will regret this! You hear me?"

She left the tent without a second glance and I was left to think over her decision. She was interesting. There were more merciful options and yet she chose the one that would inflict him with the most pain.

I smiled.

It seemed that this angel of the wastes could be changed. She may yet be persuaded to side with the Legion. All she needed was a guide to show her the right direction.


	5. Suspicion

_Chapter 5: Suspicion_

_Scarlet..._

I let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through my hair. That was harder than I thought. At first I wanted to let Benny go. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I pitied him, maybe it was because I didn't want his death on my conscience, but when Caesar said I had no choice, I saw that grin on his face. That damned grin that I knew was his way of telling me that he knew that I was going to somehow save him and that he believed that I was the innocent fool everyone thought I was.

The look on his face made something snap inside me. I didn't want to kill him but I did want him to pay for what he had done: for ruining my life, for trying to kill me over some damned platinum chip, for making me trek cross the Mojave for answers, only to have him try and kill me for a second time. Some part of me felt guilty for what I had decided to do, another, smaller part of me enjoyed it. And that scared me. In the end it was the right choice.

I looked up at Veronica who stared back with slightly wide eyes. She knew what I had done and yet there was something in the way she looked at me that told me she understood. She knew what it was like; betrayal. The Brotherhood of Steel did that to her and she knew that in the end, the only person the decision she made would effect was herself, and it was the same for me.

The corners of her lips turned upward and she patted my shoulder. "Everything okay?"

I slowly nodded; only just realising that my hands were still balled into fists. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

"Not so fast."

Veronica and I both whirled round at the sound of the man exiting Caesar's tent. I knew him. I remembered him from the Strip but didn't notice him in the tent. I must have been too preoccupied with Benny.

Veronica glared at him and kept her power fist close to me.

"It's Vulpes, right?" I asked.

He gave a short nod.

"What do you want?"

I couldn't help but wonder what it was about his stare that intimidated me the way it did. "I must congratulate you on the method you chose for punishing the profligate. My legionnaires will make sure he is properly attended to and that he has plenty of time to reflect on what he has done. You are welcome."

I didn't know whether he was joking or meant what he said. The Legion didn't look like the type of people to make jokes, nor did they seem to have any real emotion. "Um, okay?"

He cleared his throat and folded his arms. "Caesar wishes for you to prove your loyalty to the Legion. The destruction of the bunker was satisfactory, but this small task should prove your worth."

I felt all warmth leave my body. He wanted me to do another task. I hoped to leave the place before they found out that I didn't destroy the bunker. I should have known they would ask more of me. "And what is that?"

I dreaded his answer.

All of a sudden he grabbed my wrist and pressed the icon for the map. I tried to pull away but the look he gave me, along with the legionnaire at the door, stopped me. He pointed to an area of the Strip, two walls away from the Lucky 38 casino.

"There's a gambler, Martina Groesbeck, who has a... shall we say talent, for learning other people's secrets and passing that information along," his nose wrinkled, "for a price."

He let go of my wrist. "The Omertas who run Gomorrah have become suspicious of Martina's frequent visits to their casino. Soon they will pay her a visit of their own and I doubt it will be a simple conversation."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Simply go and stop them before they kill her."

I doubted it was that simple. Nothing ever was but I knew better than to refuse. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"By the way, you may think that the Legion only deals in bloodshed but let me tell you that you would be mistaken. If I was you, I would solve this matter without killing anyone, or else the Omertas may become even more suspicious."

I wasn't expecting that. Honestly, I thought all the Legion did was kill people.

I nodded, to which he did the same.

"Good. She will most likely be at the Vault 21 gift shop. Hurry along and she may still be in one piece by the time you get there."

* * *

The darkly lit vault was strange; I had never been in one before. I wasn't comfortable with the tightly closed walls and ceilings. How anyone could spend their entire lives down there was beyond me.

A blonde woman with a wide grin on her face waved me over. "Hi! I'm Sarah! Sarah Weintraub. Welcome to the finest vault hotel in the whole world! If there is anything you need, just call me over."

"Actually," I began, "do you know a Martina Groesbeck?"

The woman's eyes narrowed at the mention of her name. "The cleaner? Yeah, I know her. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm her... cousin." I lied. "She told me that she was staying here. I'm visiting her from California."

"Wow, California?" Sarah's smile widened. "Martina never mentioned she had a cousin. It's great to meet you. She has a room at the bottom of the vault. She should still be there."

"Thanks."

I turned to the stairs and wandered down. I had to wonder if the Omertas where already there.

"So, what are we going to do?" Veronica asked.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. Vulpes wants this woman kept safe so I guess that's what we do."

"I don't like it; working with the Legion."

I stopped and faced her. "We're not working with the Legion. We're simply doing a job for them that we will be paid for. Also, it's not like we have much of a choice. We were in their camp when Vulpes told us about the job. If we said no, who knew what would have happened."

"So after this we're not going to work for them anymore?"

"Not if I can help it. I have to admit, it's good to be on their good side."

"I bet Boone won't be too happy about it though."

I froze. Boone. I met him when I travelled to Novac and while I was there I helped discover what happened to his wife, Carla. I knew he hated the Legion and I would too if I was put in his position. He was hard to talk to, but I tried to stay positive. He may not have considered me a friend, but I considered him one of mine. If he knew I had helped the Legion in some way-

"We won't tell him."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, keeping secrets from a friend is a brilliant idea, especially when that friend is an ex-NCR sniper who can hold a grudge."

"It's better than him finding out, isn't it?"

There was a pause. I raised my eyebrows and she held her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, stop looking at me like that! I'm not going to be the one to tell him."

I smirked and stopped outside one of the vault doors. "Good. Now, is this the place?"

Veronica shrugged. "Might be. Let's take a look."

I held my hand up. "Wait, do you hear that?"

I pressed my ear up against the door. "There are people inside."

"Maybe we have the wrong room."

I shook my head. "No, this is the right room."

There was a loud scream and the door flew open. Three casually dressed men span round, pistols in their hands.

One of them sneered. "What are you doing here? This is Omerta business. Get out!"

"Do... you... even know who this woman is?" I blurted out, not fully realising what I was saying until it was too late.

The man frowned. "Excuse me?"

I nudged Veronica. "You shouldn't... uh... be in here because... because-"

"Because this woman is the woman who walked into the Lucky 38 casino." I finished.

The man's mouth dropped. "Wait, what?"

Realising that the lie was working, I continued. "Haven't you heard? She's the one who talked to Mr House! She's under his protection."

"Wait a minute; I did hear somethin' about that. If she's working for Mr House-" One of the men said, getting the other to shake his head.

"Shit, you're serious?"

I folded my arms. "Yep."

"But, why are you here?"

"That is a good question... uh... Veronica?"

She coughed. "We are working for the NCR. We can't talk about the details, just know that she's under their protection as well, and if you want to return to Gomorrah in one piece I'd suggest you leave, quickly."

The men's eyes widened considerably. "Shit, we were just following orders. Just don't say anything, alright? We, uh, need to take this up with the boss."

The men left before I could answer.

"I can't believe that worked." Veronica said from beside me.

I laughed. "Me too!"

I turned back to the woman who I guessed was Martina. She looked terrified.

"Thank you! They were going to kill me." She said and came out from behind the wall.

I smiled. "It's alright. Are you okay?"

She held her hands together to try and stop them from shaking. "I-I'll be fine, eventually. It's just a bit of a shock."

"What happened? Why did the Omertas want to kill you?"

She lowered her gaze. "I... may have overheard some things said at Gomorrah that I passed onto the NCR. That's all, honest!"

I stared at her for a moment in thought. The NCR? I was sent by the Legion. Why would the Legion care about such information? "I was told to come here by... someone else."

Martina paled. "What? Like who?"

I bit my lip. "I'd rather not say, but it's because of them that you're alright now."

She relaxed a little and leant against the wall. "I guess I have them to thank, whoever they are."

"I guess you do." I looked at the time on my pipboy and turned to leave. "I better go, but if this ever happens again go straight to the NCR."

"Don't worry, I will, and thank you again."

* * *

It was night when I returned to Fortification Hill. The task I had been sent with plagued my mind. I couldn't understand why Vulpes had sent me to save someone who was working for the NCR. It didn't make sense. The Legion despised them, or so I thought.

Vulpes waited by the fire in one of the camps. There were no other legionaries about. I noticed that he wasn't as pale as he usually was and that he seemed almost... relaxed, if that was possible. He heard me approach and stood.

"So, you were successful?" He asked.

I wiped the sweat from my brow. "Yes. She's safe and no one knows the Legion was involved."

"Very good. I'm surprised that the Omertas believed your story about Martina being under the protection of Mr House. I'm sure the Omertas won't bother her again, at least until they realise that you are the one you were talking about."

My mouth dropped. "H-How do you know that?"

His head rose slightly and he took a step closer. "This was a test and so you had to be observed. Do not worry, you passed."

"So you followed me all the way to the Strip?" I asked, shocked.

He gave an uneven smirk; amused. "It was not I. In fact, it was one of the lesser frumentarii. You are not a difficult woman to follow."

"That is... true actually." I had to admit that he was right, but that didn't mean I was happy about legionnaires following me. "I don't want any more of your men to follow me around."

He seemed to consider this; lightly tapping his chin. "You have proved your worth, for now, so I will not send any more. However, know that the Legion will be watching your movements, and if you make one mistake that should cause us trouble, we will find you."

I knew that he was serious but didn't let my feelings show. Instead, I rolled my eyes. "Great."


	6. Happy Trails

_Chapter 6: Happy Trails_

_Vulpes Inculta..._

"Sir, I have news on the Courier." One of the legionnaires said.

I tilted my head; interested. "And what may that be?" She probably got herself killed, or did something against the Legion.

"She is leaving the Mojave with a small caravan company. It's supposedly heading to New Canaan."

Interesting. I wasn't sure why the Courier would want to travel to New Canaan, especially after Caesar burned the town to the ground a few years back. Still, it was worth mentioning to him. "You may leave."

The legionnaire bowed his head and left.

I entered Caesar's tent and walked over to him. Strangely, he held his head in his hand and had a pained expression on his face.

At seeing me he straightened his posture and waved me over. "Ah Vulpes, do you have news for me?"

I nodded. "I've just been given the news that the Courier has joined up with a caravan company that is heading to the north end of the Utah, otherwise known as New Canaan."

Surprisingly, Caesar tensed at the mention of the town. He balled his fist and gritted his teeth. "I see."

"Mr Lord, is something wrong?"

He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "No, nothing's wrong. Do you have any idea why she is going that way?"

"Not at the moment, though I'm sure it is just a simple mercenary job."

"Still, it may be worth looking into. No one just leaves the Mojave unless they have a motive, and so soon after our little visit. No, something is definitely up."

"What would you have me do?"

Caesar rose from his throne and paced through the tent. I waited patiently. "We need to know what she's up to. Since you seem to have an interest in her Vulpes, and you have been the one to interact with her the most, I see it only fitting that you be the one to follow her."

I raised my eyebrows at that.

"Will that a problem?" He asked, the tone in his voice lowered.

I simply shook and bowed my head. "Not at all Caesar."

"Good. Leave when you see fit."

So I was to track the Courier down once again. It would not be a challenge, but I was curious as to why she decided to leave the Mojave. My thoughts drifted back to her last visit, when she refused to have anymore legionnaires follow her. I did say that I would not order anymore of my men to follow her, I did not, however, say anything about myself.


	7. A new journey

Chapter 7: A new journey.

_Scarlet..._

I looked from my pipboy to the cave entrance.

Veronica stepped forward. "This is the place?"

I shrugged. "It seems like it."

"I don't like the idea of us leaving."

I turned my pipboy off and wandered over to the cave. "I do. I can do with getting away from here for a while. After what happened with the Legion, I think the best thing I can do is to keep out of people's way, and what better way to do that than to not be here at all?"

"In a very strange way, she has a point." Arcade admitted which surprised the both of us. "What?"

Ed-E beeped beside him. Arcade flinched away. "Would it have killed you to have left that thing back at the Lucky 38?"

I laughed and motioned Ed-E over. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you didn't like him."

"What gave you that impression? Was it me watching it's every movement or the way I flinch when it makes a sound?" He rolled his eyes and tilted his glasses. "All I'm saying is that if he somehow ended up in a river, and then exploded, who would be the wiser?"

"You are not doing that to my robot!" I said and grabbed Ed-E.

Arcade' held his hands up. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay you two, that's enough." Veronica interrupted. "Leave the robot alone."

Ed-E made a happy beep and I narrowed my eyes at Arcade. "Fine."

The sunlight behind us faded and we were left in darkness. My pipboy light flashed and the torch I attached to Ed-E's side did the same. The air was cool and it wasn't too hard to maneuver past the jagged rocks and loose stone. We heard bickering further up and when we peered round the corner we found the caravan.

The older gentlemen of the group waved us over. "Howdy friend. I'm Jed. Your arrival tells me that you must of heard my little radio broadcast. Correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I heard that this caravan is going to Utah. I've never been there."

"Well, you aren't missin' much. I'll tell you that. So, you're thinkin' of travelling with us?"

"It depends. What's the job?"

"The job is simple: help us get this caravan into Zion and find New Canaan. If you decide to leave during our time I'll pay you for the work you've done. The pay is twenty five caps per day, double if we make it through Zion and I'll add in another hundred caps if we make it back in one piece."

I bit my lip. The caps weren't bad and it seemed that the trip was going to take a couple of weeks; more than enough time away from the Mojave. "Alright, seems fair."

The man's face lit up. "That's good to hear, stranger! But I 'm afraid that we only have two vacancies. Two of your friends are gonna have to stay behind."  
My eyes widened. That wasn't good.

"Great, we came all this way for nothing." Arcade mumbled.

Veronica gave a wide grin. "You know when I said I wanted to see new places? Well this would be a great oppertunity for me!"

Ed-E beeped several times.

I put my face in my hand and shook my head. Choosing between them wasn't going to be easy. I should have picked Boone or Raul to come with me. At least they wouldn't have cared so much. "Um..."

I looked back at Jed. "Can I take the robot with me as well? He doesn't need anything, he's useful in fights and can carry a lot more than I can."

Jed rubbed the back of his neck. "Hell, why not? If it helps protect the caravan, so be it."

That left me to chose between Arcade and Veronica. After a few minutes Arcade made the decision for me. "Just take her. I'm sure someone else will need me anyway."

"Arcade, don't be like that-"

"Oh no, it's fine. I'd rather be back in the Lucky 38 with the others, honest."

I rolled my eyes. Veronica rethought her decision on wanting to join, but before she could say anything, I coughed. "Okay, looks like Veronica is coming with me."

Jed nodded. "Alright, then."

"Good idea Veronica. Instead of being in a cosy casino you get to enjoy the pleasantries of walking around protecting a caravan from raiders. Oh, if only the Brotherhood could see me now." She muttered under her breath.

The heavy weight from my pack left my back when I threw it on the floor. I searched through it. Fortunately I brought plenty of food, water, clothes, guns and ammunition for the journey and some of the extras I had Ed-E carry.

"We're all set."

Jed nodded. "All good, but a word of warning. While we're travelling through Zion, make sure you don't mention the name Joshua Graham to anyone. Anyone."

My eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"Ooh, I've always loved a good ghost story." Veronica whispered from behind.

Jed gave her a stern look. "Just don't, trust me. It makes the New Canaanites uncomfortable, and it scares the britches off of the tribals. Don't talk about the burned man either."

"Okay, well we're ready to go when you are."

"You're sure? I don't want to be headin' back because you left your one of a kind pistol at home."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure."

Jed crossed his arms. "Well, alright then. Let's get moving. We have a long road ahead of us."

_'The paths we're following are slow going, so you might want to keep yours ears open and listen to what old Jed has to say.'_

_'A few decades back, folks in the NCR started to hear about a community in northern Utah called New Canaan.'_

_'I didn't know much about them, except that they were religious folks. Sent out missionaries to talk to the tribes.'_

_'The New Canaanites? Honest traders. Good fighters. Raiders wouldn't tangle with 'em.'_

_'But then, the Legion appeared in Arizona. I reckon that you've heard of 'em.'_

_'Turns out, Caesar's first war chief, the Malpais Legate, was a New Canaanite. Joshua Graham.'_

_'Legend has it that Graham was the meanist, toughest son of a bitch in the whole Legion. Graham lost the first battle at Hover Dam, and Caesar had him burned alive and thrown into the Grand Canyon.'_

_'Now? No one knows, but New Canaan has been quiet for a long time. I doubt he's still alive, but if he is, I wouldn't blame him for hating Caesar and the Legion. I know I would.'_


	8. Tracking the Courier I

Chapter 8: Tracking down the Courier I

_Vulpes Inculta..._

I had left Fortification Hill a day after Caesar's command and was now on persute for the courier. I knew the caravan would move slow; most did. I knew their intended destination and I knew it would not be long before I caught up with them.

I was close to the cave the scout had seen the courier enter. He also mentioned a man in a white lab coat, probably a doctor, leave a few hours after. Strange that she had not took him with her, but the scout did mention that she originally had two other companions with her. Perhaps she had decided to leave the weakest behind? A wise choice, considering their route.

I entered the cave. The caravan had left before my arrival but I did find tracks that led further into the cave. The tracks were fresh and the animal that travelled with them, most likely a brahmin, made the prints easier to follow. Following the courier and the caravan would not be a challenge, what she was planning on finding in a burned town in Utah was something I did not understand and was determined find out.


	9. Zion

Chapter 9: Zion

_Scarlet..._

After two weeks of travelling we made it to Zion. At times I did think of returning to the Mojave and leaving the caravan, but at the sight of Zion the thoughts disappeared.

"All right, people. It's been a long couple of weeks but here we are, Zion." Jed said proudly.

I stared at the vast canyon in both relief and awe. It was different to the Mojave but I was glad to have made it alive.

"Wow, would you look at that." Veronica said as she looked over the canyon's edge. "Is that a river? I've never seen one of those before. Radioactive puddles, maybe, and even a lake or two, but nothing like that."

"You're right." I replied, surprised.

"I know your feet hurt." Jed added.

I huffed. My feet hurt two days into the journey. Two weeks later and I was lucky to move my toes.

"I know you're tired, but, I need everyone's mind on the trail ahead." He finished.

The caravan guard, Stella, scoffed. "It's not the trail that worries me, Jed. Those descents we made, through that slot canyon back up there? Ain't no way we're getting back up that way. Any idea how we're gonna get back? And once we do, then what?"

Jed held the bridge of his nose. "I heard you the first time, Stella... and the fifteenth too."

"I'm sure the New Canaanites know another way back." The other body guard said.

Jed nodded. "Sure, and if not, we have our friends with the pipboys, don't we? Right Ricky, Scarlet?"

I felt a hand around my shoulder and the man pulled me to him. "Well of course! Me and the girl here have got you all covered."

I gritted my teeth and kicked his leg. "Don't touch me!"

Ricky gave a hoarse laugh. "Ouch! Well, it's better than the slap you gave me a few nights ago."

I hated that man, especially when I found out his pipboy didn't work and I had to direct our way through the cities. What was worse was that he got the credit. He also tried to touch me when no one was looking. Bastard. It was a wonder someone hadn't shot him. I knew I was close to it.

Jed grabbed the brahmin's reigns and walked down the path.

Stella drew her weapon. "Sorry for bringing you back to reality, Old Jed. I'm just wondering what we're gonna do once we get to New Canaan, if we get to New Canaan that is."

All of a sudden, Jed drew his weapon. My hand instinctively went for mine.

"Shh! Keep quiet!" He commanded. "I could have sworn that I heard something."

I crept behind one of the trees with Veronica and Ed-E beside me. The others scouted ahead.

"Ed-E, do you see anything?" I asked. My pipboy didn't show any life signs, but Ed-E had a better radar than I did.

Veronica's eyes darted to the ledge above the caravan. "Wait, did that rock just move?"

I stiffened.

Ed-E's beep confirmed my fear, but before I could say anything, it was too late.

Bang.

The ground exploded underneath one of the caravan guards. Men dressed in animal skins appeared on top of the canyon's ledges and crevices and attacked us.

"Ambush!" Jed shouted. "Goddamn it people, find cover and watch yourselves!"

I knelt behind the tree while Veronica and Ed-E ran ahead. I watched their movements and shot any tribal that went after them.

Veronica hit one of the tribals in the jaw while Ed-E managed to vaporise a few on the ledge. I noticed one of them behind Jed and shot him. Jed waved his hand in thanks and carried on with the battle.

"I was a goddamn sheriff you bastards!" Stella yelled but one of the tribals got her before she could shoot back. Her body hit the floor. Jed cried out her name.

One of the tribals hit Veronica's back and she stumbled forward. I had my arm out and pistol aimed. I was going to fire when I felt a force behind.

"Deyai-yoo!" The tribal roared, his machete held over his head.

My fingers fiddled with the pistol in the hopes of using it against him, but he knocked it out on my hand and forced me against the ground.

"Get off of me!" I spat in his face.

My hand grapped the knife hidden at my side and I plunged it into his stomach. He screamed and I was able to free myself fast enough to reclaim my pistol. His bloodshot eyes boared into my ones with both anger and bloodthirst. I pulled the trigger, but the gun didn't fire. That's when I realised that there was no ammo left.

"Shit!" I cursed and sprinted down the pathway. The other tribals ignored me; too preoccupied with the others.

Someone pushed me forward. My legs gave way. The air was knocked out of my lungs, my ears rang as my body hit the ground and a sharp pain ran through my head. The corners of my eyes darkened and all I could focus on was my heavy intakes of breath.

I heard a groan; low and strained. The tribal with the stab wound stared at me and began to move; his arms stretched out to drag himself to me. I wanted to get away, to grab a weapon or something but my body was to shaken up; I couldn't move.

He got closer, crimson plastsered the sides of his mouth.

I screamed in pain and tried to crawl away. His hand clutched my foot. He wouldn't let go.

My hand touched something sharp and I shoved it into his shoulder. He reeled back. A shot rang through the air. I saw the scorch mark on the man's flesh and I knew who had shot him. Veronica ran to him and punched him in the face and chest. His head cracked and he slumped to the floor.

I sighed in relief.

Veronica stared down at me with a worried expression. My eyes flickered as I tried to stay awake.

"Scarlet? Scarlet! Stay with me!" She cried.

I wanted to say something but my throat was too dry.

"Scarlet?"

I saw a figure behind her. My eyes widened and she jumped back to face the man. The man looked... shocked. He held his hands up in defence. My hearing faded, along with my vision, but the last thing I saw was the both of them staring at me.


	10. Tracking the Courier II

Chapter 10: Tracking the Courier II

_Vulpes Inculta..._

Corpses. That was the first thing I saw when I entered the canyon. Men, women and a brahmin. I had no doubt it was the caravan, but, where was the courier?

I knew she had not come alone. She probably brought her friend with her as well as that flying machine. She seemed to take them everywhere.

My eyes drifted to another corpse; head cut off. It was wearing a vault suit and had the same machine the courier had on her wrist, but I knew by the time I came close to it that it was not her. No, it was a man.

The purpose of the battle was no mystery. The white legs were easily distinguishable from the rest of the bodies. I knew the tribe wanted to join the Legion, and I could see why Caesar would never allow that. They were weak. They used guns instead of melee weapons. Their ambush was pathetic. One of the lesser legionnaires could have done better.

I looked down from the ledge and found another body, this one further away from the others. There were tracks down the hill; a struggle, perhaps? The neck of the white leg was broken and he had two stab wounds, one on the shoulder and chest.

So... there was a struggle.

Under the white leg was a weapon, but it was not like the others. No, the white legs didn't possess such weaponry and the caravan didn't either. I moved the body and picked it up.

It was a plasma pistol, had no ammo and was slightly warm. It must have been used recently.

I stared at the footprints leading away from the battle. There were two sets which meant that there were two survivors and I was sure the courier was one of them.

I tied the pistol to my belt. The courier was strong; there was no doubt about that. If she was able to survive a battle like this, perhaps she wasn't as weak as I had previously thought, or she may have just been lucky. I favoured the second option.


End file.
